


SENTIMENTOS

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pontos de vistas de Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue e Rukia sobre Ichigo & Ishida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SENTIMENTOS

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach pertence ao senhor Tito Kubo. Apenas pego os personagens emprestados para me divertir.

SENTIMENTOS

 

*POV Ishida*

Quando o conheceu, a única coisa em que pensava era mostrar sua superioridade. Mostrar o poder de um Quincy e que o Shinigami (substituto) não era necessário. Com o tempo, isso foi mudando e, apesar de nenhum nunca ter admitido em voz alta, se tornaram amigos.

Percebeu que os dois eram parecidos. Não o exterior, a forma como se mostravam para o mundo, mas suas almas.

Não sabia ao certo quando começou a sentir "algo a mais" pelo Shinigami, mas percebeu seus sentimentos quando todos foram para a Soul Society; quando vê-lo machucado doeu seu coração de uma maneira que não imaginava ser possível.

Sentia ciúmes de Sado, por ser um amigo tão próximo. Sentia ciúmes da Kuchiki por ela ser tão importante para ele. Sentia ciúmes de Arisawa, Asano, Mizuiro e Abarai por tratarem-se pelo primeiro nome. Ciúmes de Inoue por ela estar mais próxima a ele do que ele estaria.

Teria seu pai razão em não querer se misturar com Shinigamis? Às vezes pensava que sim. Seu coração sufocava com esse sentimento escondido, mas jamais diria a Ichigo. Preferia a dor a perder a relação que tinham, mesmo que fosse apenas amizade.

E era assim que seria.

Por mais doloroso que seja.

 

*POV Ichigo*

Ele já me ajudou bastante. Quando estava treinando com o Urahara, foi as palavras dele que me veio na cabeça.

A primeira vez que o vi não sabia quem era. Alguém no meio do caminho com uma história de vingança e que queria mostrar que Shinigamis não são necessários. Dizendo com todas as letras "eu odeio você".

Descobri um pouco sobre ele com a Inoue. Depois, ele me deixa a cidade toda em perigo só pra mostrar sua superioridade. O que ele não apanhou na vida iria apanhar de mim por isso!

Então eu vi.

A dor que sentia pelo seu avô. O esforço que fez para ajudar a controlar minha reiatsu e os ferimentos visíveis por causa disso. Vi o quanto éramos parecidos.

Finge que não se importa tanto com as coisas quanto realmente se importa. Esconde seus sentimentos, embora eu não saiba o porque.

Inoue, Urahara, Chado, Rukia, Renji... Estes só percebem o seu exterior e o interior mais leve. Porque mais leve?

Porque o mais profundo sou eu que percebo.

Eu sei. Sei que os sentimentos de Ishida por mim são mais intensos do que os que ele mostra para os outros e os que (tenta) esconder - embora todo mundo sabe que ele é mais mole do que aparenta.

Eu sei porque sinto o mesmo.

Você nunca irá dar o primeiro passo. Terei eu que dar?

Ou ficaremos sofrendo por palavras não ditas e sentimentos não-expressados?

 

*POV Inoue*

Eu... Sinto-me perdida.

Sei que sou um pouco ingênua e que existe muita coisa que não entendo, mesmo que eu tente.

Kurosaki-kun é um exemplo. Nunca irei alcançá-lo.

Não importa o que eu faça, sou sempre secundária em sua vida. Posso curá-lo, lutar ao seu lado, mas nunca serei sua "número 1".

Ele me considera sua nakama, mas nunca passarei disso.

Sado-kun é seu melhor amigo; Kuchiki-san é aquela que mudou seu mundo; Yoruichi-san e Urahara-san o treinaram; Abarai-kun é um bom amigo, assim como Tatsuki-chan, Asano-kun e Kojima-kun; e todos o chamam pelo primeiro nome. Quanto a Ishida-kun...

Ishida-kun é mais que um nakama. Eu não sei o que eles são, mas sei que há algo entre eles. Eu gosto e o admiro e sou grata pelo Ishida-kun ter me salvo na SS; mas dói. Dói saber que meus sentimentos jamais serão correspondidos.

Penso que Ishida-kun acha que eu sou mais próxima a Kurosaki-kun do que ele. Pode ser egoísmo, mas eu queria que fosse verdade.

Só o que eu posso fazer é ficar ao lado de Kurosaki-kun e ajudá-lo no que for preciso. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, lutando, o curando e desejando sua felicidade.

Porque, por mais triste que seja, é só o que eu posso fazer.

 

*POV Rukia*

Nós somos um grupo muito estranho. Shinigamis, humanos e Quincy. Ichigo é um Shinigami Substituto, mas ainda conta como shinigami certo?

Um grupo estranho, com pessoas que não deveriam gostar umas das outras por serem seres diferentes e apesar de tudo, são nakamas.

Enfrentamos céus (nesse caso Soul Society) e inferno (mais precisamente, Hueco Mundo) para defendermos uns aos outros.

Eu mudei o mundo de Ichigo e Ichigo mudou o meu mundo. E ao mudarmos o mundo um do outros, mudamos também o mundo daqueles que consideramos nossos nakamas.

O que não impede de eu achar que eles podem ser imbecis. Ichigo e Ishida estão no topo da lista.

Eu não sei se eles tentam ser discretos sobre o que sentem ou estão em estágio de negação (embora eu ache que é o primeiro caso), mas é obvio que eles têm algo. Todos já perceberam.

E como estes "todos" incluem a Inoue, me deixa mais frustada. Inoue há muito desistiu de se tornar algo mais e se contentou em ser a nakama, algo que tenho certeza que não deve ter sido fácil.

E nenhum deles toma qualquer iniciativa. Frus-tan-te!

Dá vontade de prendê-los em uma barreira e não deixa-los sair até que se resolvam.

Huum... Isso não soa uma má ideia. Revisitarei ela.

 

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> * Nakama: Amigos, companheiros, irmãos-de-armas.
> 
> Críticas construtivas são bem vindas.


End file.
